El volverá
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Tenía que ser así. Él y yo. ¿Qué otra explicación podía haber? Me miró y en silencio me sonrió, como adivinando todo lo que dentro de mí ocurría a la vez, y sentenciando con su mirada, "así tenía que ser". -OS - Royal Knights - Yaoi -OoC


Esta historia me despertó a las 7:00 de la mañana del mismo día de su publicación, y no me dejó dormir hasta que la escribí completa en mi cuaderno de ideas, teniendo que repasarla mil veces para no olvidar nada. Espero que haya valido la pena y reciba alguna crítica. Es un One shot romántico-poético (aunque no escribo poesía), por la extraña forma de narrar que utilicé. No sé... creo que el Oc me poseyó o algo.

**One Shot. Yaoi (soft) Royal Knights**.

* * *

**Él volverá.**

Tenía que ser así. Él y yo. ¿Qué otra explicación podía haber? Allí estaba, custodiando la última entrada del último palacio a la llegada del templo. Allí estaba esperándome. A mí, y a todos los años que mi cuerpo y yo le debíamos. Me miró y en silencio me sonrió, como adivinando todo lo que dentro de mí ocurría a la vez, y sentenciando con su mirada, '_así tenía que ser'_. No creo que aquella sombra de maldad que envenenó al resto de de nuestros compañeros le hubiese alcanzado, pero aún así detuvo nuestro paso con su esplendorosa presencia. Me estremecí de solo pensar en lo que venía.

-Ulforce-hablé al último de los caballeros que quedaba conmigo-sigue adelante. Yo lo detendré.

Sabía que esto era verdad y mentira a la vez. Yo nunca podría hacerle frente a Alphamon, pero al menos le daría tiempo a su joven aprendiz para que llegase a su destino y concluyera nuestra tarea. El muchacho pasó corriendo por nuestro lado, pero fue como si no lo hubiésemos visto. Solo estábamos él y yo. Éramos nosotros sin nada ni nadie por delante. ¿Qué más daba si el mundo estaba a punto de acabarse? Éramos nosotros dos al fin, como siempre debió ser.

Me tomó de las manos sin dureza, pero me resistí un poco. No por miedo ni desprecio, no podía entregarme así sin más. Forcejeamos un momento, hasta que paso a paso me vi arrastrado hasta una habitación. Caímos sobre la cama y él rozó sus labios con los míos, apartándose para dejarme un suave rastro de vida y dolor. '_Hasta que eres mío'_, susurró sonriendo y traspasándome con su mirada. '_Esto no puede ser'_, mentí descaradamente y maldiciendo el tiempo que pasé lejos de él. Vio perfectamente a través de mis mentiras y volvió a sonreír. Recostó su cuerpo contra el mío y depositó en mis labios todos sus sueños, toda su pureza y la soledad que por mi culpa había padecido. Ese sentimiento de amor-odio por tanto necesitarme y no tenerme, quemó en mi boca y en mi ser incluso hasta hoy que lo estoy recordando. Se llevó mi saliva y mi aire en un intento por arrancarme la vida en su ardiente venganza, y entre besos y suspiros se apropió de mi cuerpo, que ya era tan suyo. Entró en mí como una llamarada intensa y explosiva y me sentí enloquecer. Con sus fuertes brazos me rodeó, arrullándome con suaves palabras que llevo guardadas aquí en el alma, con sus besos humedeciendo mis labios y mi cuerpo, pero sin poder apagar las llamas que lo consumían. Nos abrazamos, como quien se aferra para no ser arrastrado por el viento y las olas hacia su perdición. Nos abrazamos, para no sentirnos lejos y solos como tantos años habíamos hecho, y para no soltarnos ya más. Su pecho se juntó con el mío y nuestros corazones se tocaron. '_¿Lo sientes?' ' Sí' '¿Qué dicen?' 'Te amo'_. Y como nuestros corazones mandaron, nos amamos tan intensa y apasionadamente que lo creí irreal. '_Esto no puede ser'_, repetí mientras él arrancaba gemidos a mi consumido cuerpo. '_Lo es, y somos nosotros. Nosotros y nuestro amor. Vívelo'_.

Reposó su cabeza en mi pecho y lo abracé, mientras nuestro amor caía inagotable por nuestros cuerpos. Mío, mío y para siempre mío. Ya no podría apartarme de él si no era con la muerte. Aún hoy le seguiría hasta ese oscuro abismo de ser necesario. Su lengua dulce y sabia recorrió con maestría mi boca, haciéndola deleitar. Sus movimientos se volvieron febriles y violentos. Qué calor me quemaba las entrañas. Su respiración se volvió agitada junto a mi oreja. '_Ya no puedo más' _susurró conteniendo un agónico gemido de placer, el que escapó por mi boca y me abrió como una flor para recibirlo; cálido como el sol, húmedo como la lluvia. Nos entregamos y fuimos uno. Él tan mío y yo tan suyo, como la luna le pertenece a la tierra y las estrellas a Dios. Ya no me importaban el mundo, ni la gente ni el mañana. Solo quería hacer de él mi casa y allí habitar por siempre, aunque fuera en la muerte misma. '_Te amo'_, repitió entre mis labios mientras sus caricias apaciguaban suavemente las llamas que había extendido por mi cuerpo. '_Y yo a ti'_ le juré desde el fondo de mi corazón, acariciando su hermosura y su paz, mientras se arrimaba a mí como un niño y ambos perdíamos lentamente el conocimiento, para reunirnos allá en la tierra de los sueños y seguirnos amando, con la fuerza de nuestras almas que nuestros cuerpos ya no poseían.

'_Perdona'_, fue lo último que le escuché antes de desvanecerme e intentar hallarlo allí donde debimos, pero no lo encontré, así como tampoco lo encontré a mi lado en la cama cuando desperté. Se había ido, como tantas otras veces había hecho en el pasado, sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia. Pero ahora, había dejado su paso marcado por mi cuerpo y mi ser, el que aún resguarda sus palabras y su cariño para poder sobrevivir hasta el día en el que él regrese. Demás cabe decir que Ulforce, la joven promesa de nuestra Orden y el único que no sucumbió a la sombra de maldad que se esparció por el digimundo, salvó a éste se y convirtió en la leyenda que tanto había soñado ser. Salvó a nuestra era, pero nadie puede salvarme a mí este profundo sentimiento que me embarga. Lo espero, y lo seguiré esperando hasta el fin de mis días. Me envía un mensaje de amor todas las noches, desde allá lejos por donde camina, y mi corazón lo recibe eternamente agradecido: Volveré. Es esta la palabra que me da fuerza y me revive para no caer en la tristeza y el dolor. Lo sé.

'_Él volverá…'_

* * *

**L.B: **Universo alterno. No puede ser que estos dos hayan tenido su primera vez tantas veces xD A veces me leo y no parece que soy yo la que escribe o_o


End file.
